


[Cover] Leave Us the Counterpoint

by Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Fanfic Cover Art [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Cover art created for stellar_dust′s fanfic “Leave Us the Counterpoint”.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Harriet Vane/Peter Wimsey
Series: Fanfic Cover Art [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	[Cover] Leave Us the Counterpoint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellar_dust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_dust/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leave Us the Counterpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931173) by [stellar_dust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_dust/pseuds/stellar_dust). 



> Done for stellar_dust for the #8 Challenge of Snowflake 2021. :D


End file.
